Firekka
map |sector=Epsilon Sector |quadrant=Antares Quadrant |planets=Firekka |affiliation=Terran Confederation, Firekkan Planetary Alliance }} Firekka is a star in the Antares Quadrant of the Epsilon Sector The Firekka System is comparable to Enigma Sector on a much smaller scale. It is crisscrossed with different jump points that allow a ship to mini-jump within the system. Other than that the system has no strategic or logistical value for the interstellar powers and is far from the trade routes. The system saw traffic when Firekka decided to join the Terran Confederation. Diplomatic Corps ships arrived for the treaty conference with the Firekkans, while was assigned as Honor Guard to the Corps. also came in formation. The saw it as an opportunity to study the strange gravitic effects of the Sector. In the meantime, a Kilrathi convoy was reported moving through a nearby star system. #Prankster and Iceman flew Hornets as Alpha Wing. They escorted Diplomatic Corps ship to its jump point. On their way they protected the against the rumored new Dralthi Mk. II and Prankster had an opportunity to get vidcamera data. Then they protected the ship against a wing of Salthis until it mini-jumped safely to Firekka. On their way back, the pilots were ordered to investigate traces of high energy and they saw it was a with its escort of Grathas and Krants, piloted by the Drakhai. When they arrived to the Claw, Peter Halcyon sent the flight recorder disks to the Bridge for analysis. #Nearly all pilots of that patrol encountered Kilrathi warships and some of the Tactical officers correctly believed there might be more in the area; Tactical was also troubled as to why the Drakhai were sighted in this unimportant area. Pilots in Hornets were to patrol the system and track down the rest of the convoy and gather vid camera data. Prankster and Iceman flew as Kappa Wing. They passed through a wing of Dralthis and engaged an ambush of Krants. Then they moved to the assigned point, where they saw a convoy of 3 with their escort of Jalthis and Dralthis. They returned to the Claw with the data and Halcyon planned to send out a full squadron against those ships. Analyzing the flight recorder data from those missions, Tactical determined that the convoy waa a full battle fleet moving against Firekka, although the reasons were obscure. #In order to find out what lies behind the invasion, the Claw sent sweep patrols. Prankster and Knight flew F-44 Rapier IIs as Epsilon Wing and moved against a wing of Drakhai Krants; then they engaged a new carrier with its escort of the experimental Hhriss; following this they engaged a wave of Grathas and Krants. #Confed High Command observed that the Kilrathi withdrew their strike fleets from other sectors, such as Deneb Sector, and were inbound to Firekka. The Confed reacted by scrambling reinforcements. In the meantime, the Claw assisted the evacuation of the diplomats who were on the planet. Wings were sent to protect the Diplomatic Corps ships as they jump out-system. Prankster and Knight flew as Epsilon Wing. They fought a wing of Jalthis waiting for the coming of and . They protected the first ship against a wing of Krants as it jumped away, and then protected the second ship against Dralthis as it mini-jumped. On their way back to the Claw they passed through a Salthi ambush. In the meantime Bossman and Angel were ambushed by several wings of Drakhai and Bossman was killed. Peter Halcyon arranged with Austin so that the ship withdrew to a more defensible position and to lend some of their combat pilots to the Claw. #One of the Kilrathi commanders of the approaching battle fleets, Ralgha nar Hhallas, arrived with the . Pilots of the Austin rendezvoused and boarded the ship and pilots from the Claw escorted the individual Kilrathi starfighters while Prankster and Spirit flew Raptors as Omicron Wing to escort the criser to formation with the Claw. After passing through a Hhriss ambush, they met with Ras Nik'ra which was pursued by another Fralthi, the and 5 Krants. On their way back, they protected the Ras Nik'ra against a wave of Dralthis. Peter Halcyon then transmited a message on a coded frequency that was cracked by the Kilrathi, saying that the Ras Nik'hra was destroyed in a minefield in order to mislead them. #There were reports that two more Kilrathi battle fleets crossed the border at Tau Ceti on their way to the system while Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka sent a vidlink warning that all "unbelievers" should leave within one planetary rotation because they were preparing the Way of Lord Sivar. The Confed fleet planned to pretend a retreat until further orders. The Austin already left the system. Pilots left to clear the flight path from the first Kilrathi strike fleet moving into this system. Paladin and Hunter flew as Alpha Wing and Prankster with Spirit flew as Beta Wing. After engaging a couple of Jalthis, they met one of the Firekkan evacuation transports led by Captain Larrhi, being attacked by Krants and Dralthis; they protected it against Salthis as its jumped away. Then they engaged a wing of Grathas attacking the Austin on its way out. The Confed fleet then jumped to the Corsair system while Kilrathi 5 battle fleets gathered in Firekka preparing for the Way of Sivar ceremony. Prankster and Jazz, flying refitted Dralthis and Mu Wing briefly flew in the system to intercept military communications. Keeping radio silence, they passed through a wing of Jalthis, and then met a wing of Dralthis and Kilrathi-piloted F-44 Rapier IIs that had been captured from the former . On their way back, they met another wing of Jalthis and Rapiers. After keeping distance from the system, the Confed saw the right moment, and Drayman transports of the Confederation Marines in preparation for the assault on the planet. Because of the risk of a communications leak, the convoys didn't transmit their exact position. One Drayman docked with the Claw. #Pilots of the Killer Bees flew Hornets to clear the jump points of enemy ships and then escort the tranports. Prankster and Doomsday of the Austin flew as Psi Wing. They passed through Salthis and then protected two Draymans from Grathas and Salthis, then they escorted one of them to the mini-jump point, where they met attacking Dralthis. In the meantime, Angel and Sorcerer were to meet with , but it didn't show up. #The Claw received a distress message from Major Kristi Marks. The Confed calculated several courses between the Powell's last coordinates and the closest jump points. Pilots were sent to patrol along Nav points. Prankster and Doomsday flew refit Dralthi Mk. II's as Theta Wing. Keeping radio silence they passed through Grathas. They found the transport attacked by Drakhai in Hhriss but it managed to mini-jump. The pilots tried to catch up with it, and found Jalthis heading to it. On their way back to the Claw, they protected it from Krants. It arrived safely and the wounded were taken to the Sickbay. the Confed forces returned to Corsair, attempting to evacuate Firekka. The Firekkans managed to fend off the Kilrathi invaders. cutscene The following years, the system ws the core of the expanding Firekkan Planetary Alliance.